1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating machine provided with a coil formed by winding a wire around a salient pole and a method of producing the rotating machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a demand for further miniaturization of rotating machines, such as a hard disk drive. Under such a situation, in a rotating machine in which data is recorded, for example, magnetically, data is read and written with a magnetic head tracing over a recording disk through a slight gap between the two while the recording disk is being rotated at high speed. It is desirable to suppress a vibration occurring in the rotating machine such that the tracing is not disturbed by a vibration in the magnetic head. Accordingly, it is made that the rotating machine can be rotated smoothly by flowing a three-phase drive current through a three-phase coil.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-50132 discloses a technique in which, in a spindle motor provided with a three-phase motor coil, a torque ripple is reduced by detecting a three-phase drive current, which is to be supplied to the spindle motor, to use for rotation control.
Herein, in the technique described in the aforementioned Patent Application Publication, the three-phase coil is formed by winding wires for each phase and two wires for each phase, i.e., six wires, in total, are pulled out from the coil. The six wires are pulled out to the back surface of a base and connected to a wiring. In this case, there arises the fear that, if the wires are brought into contact with each other or bought into contact with the base, a desired drive current may not be conducted to the coil, thereby causing the rotation to be unstable.